With an ever-increasing number of different sized, shaped and weighted boats, due to the increasing popularity of this industry, the provision of additional options for the effectiveness of the trailers, while making the options as universal as possible for use in conjunction with a great variety of trailers and boats is ever more important.
One such option as that which is commonly known as a load guide, a structure normally mounted on either side of a trailer frame for engaging a side portion of the hull of a boat upon loading and transporting of the boat. Of necessity, the load guide in its capacity of engaging and guiding the boat upon loading, and of providing certain resistance to lateral movement of the boat during transportation transmits that resistance to that to which it is secured, normally a side member of the frame. Such application of lateral torsional stresses to a frame side member may have innumerable disadvantages not only to the frame but also to other boat support assemblies of the trailer whose proper function depends upon a structurally sound and stable frame. It is to the elimination of such potential disadvantages that this invention is directed.